In our World we are Friends
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: The story of two best friends who go to Hogwarts. But when they get sorted into different houses will their friendship survive? This is the ups and downs of their friendship and how they dealt with it. Introducing: In our World we are Friends!
1. Chapter 1 - The letter

In our world we are friends- chapter one

**Hi guys! This is one of my many ideas. I actually got inspired to write it by my best friend. It is also part of my birthdaygift to her so... Also this is what we are like sometimes. Just so you know we are crazy together. Any way read and review! Oh by the way I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and places and stuff and all that.**

…

"Hey Sarah! Sa-rah! Sarah wake up!"

Sarah groaned in her sleep "Ugh Faith what is it?"

"Sarah guess what!" Faith said excitedly.

"What?" Sarah said feeling slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"I got a letter!"

"Oh wow… now let me go back to the peaceful sleep I was having before you arrived." Sarah said sarcastically. "_If,_ of course you would leave."

"No Sarah! Don't you dare go back to sleep. It is not just any letter, it was a letter from Hogwarts!"

"What! No way! How? No when did you get it? Why did you not tell me straight away?" Sarah was surprised.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well I did try to except you tried to go back to sleep."

"Never mind that. What does the letter say?"

"It says I got accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Isn't it exciting!"

"Yeah it does. I wish I got to go to Hogwarts."

"Hey Sarah, one other thing. Guess what I found in your mailbox?"

"Uh a letter?"

"Well duh! What else do you put in mailboxes?"

"Let me guess a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yes! We get to go to Hogwarts together! Isn't it so exciting!" Faith jumped up and down, her blonde braid swinging back and forth.

"Ow! That was my leg you know." Sarah complained as Faith jumped on her leg.

Faith giggled. "Oops sorry. But I can't help it! It's so exciting! We get to go to Hogwarts together! We get to go to Hogwarts together!"

"Ok, ok calm down!" Sarah said laughing.

Faith sighed and flopped onto the bed. "Fine." She said. "But only because it's your birthday!"

"My birthday was a few months ago Faith."

"I know!" Faith said cheerfully. "This is your reeaallly early birthday then."

Sarah shook her head. "Sometimes I can't believe you. But fine it's my early birthday."

"Really, really, really early birthday!"

"Yeah whatever."

"I knew you would agree!" Faith said joyfully.

Sarah laughed. "You know I thought we were talking about Hogwarts not birthdays."

"We were until we started talking about birthdays!"

"You are crazy…"

"I know! Isn't it amazing!"

"Now what do we need for Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"Um I don't know. It says on this list. Why don't you read it?"

"I am. It says we need to go to Diagon alley to get our stuff."

"Ooh! I have heard of there! My parents told me!" Faith said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. Your parents like to talk about magic don't they? Lucky… my parents hate talking about it around me. I don't know why." Sarah sighed.

"They are probably not going to be excited about this letter are they?"

"No probably not. But that's ok."

Hey! You could come with me to get our stuff for Hogwarts! I'm sure my parents will allow it!"

"That's a great idea! I would love to! Then my parents wont have to worry about taking me and they wont be so upset with me." Sarah said cheering up.

"Yeah I'm full of great ideas you know."

"Shut up Faith." Sarah said playfully.

"Let me go ask my parents if you can come with us to Diagon alley! We are going tomorrow. I'll be right back!"

"Ok, I will be here."

Faith ran back home to her house to ask her parents if Sarah could come with them. A minute later she ran back saying that Sarah could come with them. The two girls spent the rest of the day laughing and playing with each other.

…

**So how was that? Something different yeah? Well if I did anything wrong you think should be corrected or something don't be afraid to tell me. I love hearing from you. Review! Especially cause it was my birthday recently!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

In our World we are Friends- chapter two

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! More will be coming soon!**

…**  
**

The next day dawned bright and early, the perfect day to go out shopping. Sarah was up with the sun and over at Faith's house ready to start the day.

Soon they were in Diagon Alley with Nick and Joyce Jackson, Faith's parents.

"Wow…" Sarah breathed looking around her. "I always imagined what it would look like but I never thought it would look like this!"

Faith laughed. "Come on! Lets go look around!" She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her off through the crowds of bustling people. It seemed like every one was getting their stuff that day.

"Ooh! Let's go in here!" Faith said excitedly dashing into a nearby shop that sold robes.

"Wait for me!" Sarah called out to her.

"Hello may I help you two girls with anything?" Madam Milkins said greeting them.

"Oh hi! Yeah we are going to Hogwarts this year and we need some robes the list says."

Madam Milkins smiled. "Of course dears."

A little while later Faith and Hope walked out of the store with some robes each, enough to last them a year. Waiting for them outside were Faith's parents.

"Hi mum. Oh are those all the books we need?" Faith said spying the bundles that her parents were carrying.

"Yep!" said Joyce. "Now all we need is your wands!"

"Let's go!" said Sarah jumping up and down.  
"Well come on then!" Nick laughed.

The four of them entered another shop called Oliviunders. A while later they exited, the two girls each had a wand after many failed attempts.

Faith and Sarah returned home satisfied with their purchases.

"See you on the train!" Faith called to Sarah.

"Yeah I can't wait! We are leaving to Hogwarts soon!" called back running back to her home.

…

**And I'm ending it there! If you can read this you can review. So just tell me what you think of it. Whether you liked it or not and why. Or tell me if I made a mistake and I will fix it. Or just plainly say it was great. **

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Platform 9 and a Half

In our World we are Friends - Chapter three

Platform 9 ½

**Hi! As usual I do not own Harry Potter or anything. Please don't think that I do.**

**...**

"Slow down!" Faith cried as Sarah dragged her to the blue car Faith's family owned.

"But I'm so excited! We finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Sarah cried jumping up and down. "I have dreamed of this for like forever!"

"Well not literally forever…"

"Shut up. I don't care! You know what I mean. We are finally going to Hogwarts! I can't wait till we get there!" Sarah said jumping into the car.

"Yeah me too. I wonder what house we will be in? I hope we are together!" Faith said bouncing in her seat.

"Girls, girls calm down!" Faith's mother said.

"Yes mom." Faith said settling down a bit.

"Look! Look! We are almost there!" Sarah cried as she pointed out of the window at the station.

"Really? Let me see! I want to see if I can see any one who is going to Hogwarts! Sarah, move over. I wanna see out of the window." Faith said trying to move Sarah over.

"No you can see it when you get there." Sarah said pushing Faith away.

"Mom!"

"You two! Be quiet! You father is trying to drive here, Faith!" Joyce said to them from the front seat.

"Yes mom." Faith said slouching in her seat and pouting. Sarah started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Faith asked her starting to laugh too.

"N-nothing!" Sarah choked out between her laughs. She was holding her tummy and half rolling around and kicking her legs. **(A/N Sorry Ash!)**

"Hey look! Stop laughing we are here! Lets go! I want to see the train. We can't be late!" Faith said jumping out of the car and running over to the station.

"Faith! Wait for us!" Nick and Joyce called to their very excited 11-year-old daughter.

Faith slowed down and waited for her parents and Sarah to catch up.

_**Faith's POV**_

As I was waiting for the others to catch up to me I looked around. Everything was busy but I couldn't really see anyone that looked like they were going to Hogwarts. When my parents had caught up with Sarah with them I started moving again. Wait a minute…

"Um how are we meant to get to Platform 9 ½?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Hey were did your parents disappear to?"

I looked around. It's true. My parents had disappeared. Oh great. Just what we needed right now. A case of the missing parents. Yee ha. Soo excited to get started. I sighed very loudly.

"Need any help there?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see a very cute blonde head boy.

"Uh, actually we have no idea how to get to platform 9 ½." I said awkwardly looking at Sarah.

"No problem," He said confidently. "I know how to get there. Follow me."

I looked at Sarah again and she laughed. I just shrugged. "Ok."

He turned around and walked straight into a wall… and disappeared too. I looked at Sarah startled. "You like him!" said quite loudly. Several people turned and looked at us.

"What? No I don't! Now come one. And please be quiet. I am pretty sure the whole crowd of people here heard you, you know."

"Yah, sure you don't. Any way that was the point, to let every one hear." She said grinning evilly.

I just glared at her and walked through the wall…

_**Sarah's POV**_

I looked at Faith, amused as she walked through the wall. Sure she doesn't like him… she was blushing. I followed her and I was met with a totally different sight. Sure it was crowded but it was all different somehow. I looked sideways at Faith who was looking at the sky. Don't ask me why though…

I looked around and saw her parents waiting for us.

"Come on! We gotta get on the train!" She yelled to me before running of to her parents saying goodbye, grabbing her stuff and running onto the train. Great… now I must go find her.

I went to her parents and said goodbye before also getting onto the magnificent red train, bound for Hogwarts. This is going to be an interesting journey….

Oh, right. I have to find somewhere to put my stuff then I have to find Faith. She could be anywhere by now. Oh well…

I waved one last time to Joyce and Nick before I started my trek to unknown lands…. Namely wherever I can rest which will hopefully contain Faith and will be comfy and somewhere close by.

…**..**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review!**

**P.s you can have this cookie (::) ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. Also you get special mention. **

**Who wants a hug? (-^.^)- -(^.^)-**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Train Ride

In our World we are Friends – Chapter four

**Hello! I just felt like I needed to get out another chapter for you guys!**

…**..**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I sighed as I reached an empty carriage. Faith was nowhere to be seen and I had already searched most of the train. But I was exhausted after lugging my stuff everywhere. I struggled to try get my luggage away.

"Hi, can I sit in here?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I jumped surprised and dropped my very heavy trunk on my foot.

"Ow!" I cried out jumping one foot before falling over on my butt.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need any help?" A boy with messy black hair offered his hand to help me up.

I took it gratefully and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks." I said while he put my luggage away.

He laughed "No problem. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" He asked.

Harry Potter! Of course! How did I not realize who he was? "Oh I know you! Right… who I am. I'm Sarah. Sarah Black." I said introducing myself

He nodded. "Yes. Nice name by the way."

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly. "So what's it like being the boy who lived?" I asked him.

"Uh well its ok I guess. But it can be annoying especially when people just stare at me and then start flattering me. And I'm just like 'I don't know you'!" He said ending in a big sigh. We talked some more and I completely forgot about Faith.

_**Harry's POV**_

I was talking to the girl named Sarah Black and she was actually quite nice. We had a great conversation and she asked me questions and I asked her questions. I had a very enjoyable time.

I looked at Sarah as she was talking about her family. She also had black hair but hers was longer and wavier then mine. She was actually quite pretty.

I opened my mouth to say something but then the door to our compartment opened. A girl who looked about Sarah's age peeked in. She had long golden blonde hair.

She spotted Sarah and grinned.

"Sarah! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed coming into the room.

Sarah stopped talking to me and focused on the new girl. "Faith!"

Oh so that was her name…

"I was looking for you too but I couldn't find you so eventually I just sat down and I started talking." Sarah said grinning Faith.

"Ah well… Um this is Harry Potter right?" She said looking at me.

Sarah nodded. "Yep!"

"Cool. Nice to meet you Harry." She said smiling at me.

"Hi." I replied.

She sat down and we all talked together until we reached Hogwarts.

"Well see you inside shall we? Lets hope we are in the same house!" Sarah said leaving with Faith.

I nodded and then smiled at her back. Yes I do hope…

…**..**

**Ok I am actually planning on re doing chapter two soon because I don't think it was descriptive enough. But other then that how do you think my story is going so far?**

**Special Mentions:**

**The Maurarders21- Faithful reviewer, follower, favoriter and friend. Sorry I didn't do your suggestion but I might in a later chapter!**

**Cookies to:**

**The Maurarders21 – Thanks for reviewing! Here's your cookie: (::)**

**MY COOKIE OFFER IS STILL OPEN! REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE AND A HUG!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Sorting Hat's Decisions

In our World we are Friends –Chapter five

The Sorting Hat

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter they will get sorted into their houses. Read, review etc.**

…_**..**_

Faith and Sarah went into the Great Hall, excited. They spotted the other first years huddled together and went to join them. They waited a few minute as some other people arrived and then Dumbledore started his speech.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Dumbledore droned on and on about all the things that we weren't allowed to do and what we could do. I zoned out and started daydreaming. Eventually I knew he was ending because I heard him say, "And finally, lets welcome all our new students this year!" Everyone clapped and Dumbledore walked of the stage.

Then one by one we got called up to the stage to put on the Sorting Hat. I saw Harry walk up on the stage. He was sorted into Gryffindor. The blonde head from earlier went next and he was in Slytherin. Several more people went and then it was Sarah's turn. She walked up onto the stage and sat down. The hat whispered something in her ear then announced that she was in Gryffindor. She waved to me before running of to join the Gryffindor table. They were half-heartedly clapping but watching to see who was next.

One more person walked up onto the stage and got sorted before I was called. I gulped nervously and walked up unto the stage slowly and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on my head. It paused and I glanced at Sarah who gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back then the sorting hat started whispering into my ear.

"You would do great in Gryffindor with your friend but- ah! I sense conflict in the future. You have the brains and wit to be in Ravenclaw but you would also do very well in Slytherin, You are good at being sneaky. Hmm… very tough decision. But I feel very evil at the moment and I think I will separate you from your friend, you little troublemakers. I choose… SLYTHERIN!"

I sat there for a minute shocked. That nasty little hat! Why did it want to separate me from Sarah? I walked of the stage and towards the loudly cheering Slytherins. I looked at the blonde head from earlier and he smiled at me. I just looked away.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I looked over at the Slytherin table and burst into tears. How could she be sorted into a different house from me? This wasn't fair! I spent my whole life dreaming of this and us being together but then now we are separated. Some of the Gryffindor's looked at me then looked away. I'm just some overwhelmed little first year to them.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder but I didn't look up.

"Sarah." I heard Harry's voice say. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "My best friend just got sorted into a different house!" I said still crying.

"It's ok. You will still have classes with her. It won't change anything. You will just see her less often that's all." He said rubbing circle on my shoulder.

I sniffed then eventually stopped crying.

"Thanks Harry, You're a great friend." I said just as the last person got sorted. We all stood up and walked to our house's common room. From there we went up to our dorms. I was with a girl called Hermione and two others. Things will get better I know it. I will see Faith tomorrow and we can talk. But for now I should sleep…

…_**..**_

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to any one who has reviewed so far. I really like reading them.**

**Exert from the next chapter: **"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Especially not at this time!"

"Sshh… you will wake the others up. Be quiet. Don't say a word."


	6. Chapter 6 - Midnight Reassurance

In our World we are Friends – Chapter six

**Yes! I managed to get out two chapters in a day! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

…_**..**_

_**Sarah's POV**_

I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts kept running through my head. Suddenly I heard a noise I sat up to see a dark figure heading towards me. I was just about to scream when a hand clamped my mouth shut. I looked up into the face of my attacker to see…

"Faith? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Especially not at this time!" I hissed to her.

"Sshh… you will wake the others up. Be quiet. Don't say a word." She replied taking her hand of my mouth. "Muffliato." She said. "There. Now only we can hear each other!" she announced to me.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

She winked at me. "I practiced it. It stops people from hearing conversations."

I looked at her in amazement. "Wow…"

She laughed lightly. "Now lets talk."

"Oh right. Wait a minute how did you know the password to come in here?" I asked.

"It's called being sneaky my friend. I spied on you guys when they told you the password. So then I was able to use it!" she announced proudly.

I laughed. "Well done. So what did the Sorting hat say to you?"

She sighed and her expression turned from happy to sad. "Oh it said it wanted to separate me from you deliberately. And it said it was feeling evil…" she trailed of and looked at the ground.

"Oh." I said.

She looked at me and I could see she was starting to cry. I was too so I pulled her in for a hug. "It will be ok. We can sneak up to each other at night and we will see each other during the day. We can still be friends." I comforted her.

I was actually comforting myself too. A little while later she spoke again. "I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow." she said standing up and walking quietly out of the room.

"Bye." I whispered. I settled back onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

I dreamt of a life where everything was perfect and her and me were in the same house and we were having a snowball fight… in summer.

Oh well. Dreams can be weird. I woke up early the next morning but I soon fell back to sleep. Sometimes even though things don't go the way you expected you just gotta hold onto your friends.

…_**..**_

**Ok so this chapter was short and it was all in Sarah's POV but that doesn't matter. I actually quite liked this chapter. I will get chapter seven out soon, don't worry!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 - First Day of Classes

In our World we are Friends – Chapter seven

**Heyo! It's a little later than 'soon'. But oh well! I am actually writing this because I asked my friend if I should write another chapter of my stories and she said yes and chose this one. So anyway here is chapter seven! I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Some random: Yes she does! She is lying, don't listen to her!**

**Me: Shhh... Don't spill my secret!**

…**..**

_**Faith's POV**_

I woke up the next morning staring up at the annoyed face of my fellow roommate. "I have been trying to wake you for the past, like, twenty minutes!" she exclaimed.

I winced. Oops… I quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. I could not be late for my very first day! Quickly, I threw on some clothes and raced past my much amused roommate (remind me to find out her name later on). I entered the dining hall just as a flurry of owls flew overhead, dropping letters and packages. An owl flew ahead of me and dropped two things into my hands; a letter from home and my time table. I quickly scanned my timetable and saw that I had double Potions first up. Great…

I went to Slytherin table and sat down next to this girl called Melissa and opened my letter. It was from my parents. I read it quietly and smiled. My parents were happy for me that I had gotten sorted into Slytherin.

Across the hall I spied Sarah already at Gryffindor table and I waved to her. She grinned and waved back. A Slytherin looked at me weirdly but I didn't care. Sarah was my friend. She would always be my friend, no matter what.

Absently, I ate a piece of toast then stood up, running over to where Sarah was sitting. "What do you have first?" she asked excitedly as soon as she had seen me.

"Double potions. You?"

Sarah grinned. "Same. You ready to go? We can walk together." She asked.

I nodded and we walked away. Several people were looking at us and I wanted to tell them to mind their own business. They had no right to be meddling in with my friendships.

_**Sarah's POV**_

Faith and I chatted all the way up to our next class. I found out that today the only class we had together was double potions this morning. That's a shame. Oh well… at least we have a free period together where we can hang out.

We arrived at the potions classroom and waited for professor Snape to arrive. Oh goody… I'm so _not _looking forward to having him as a teacher. I heard from fellow Gryffindor's that he is really strict and mean, especially with us.

Just then, the very man himself arrived and I grimaced. At least Faith agreed to be my partner for Potions. I don't know whether I would survive otherwise.

The rest of the day passed as a blur of new lessons and homework. I know! They are _already_ giving us homework. On the first day too! Finally, just after dinner, we were able to catch up. I told her about how the rest of my classes had been and she told me about hers. We both agreed that History of Magic was incredibly boring and not necessary.

Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike. "I'm heading to bed." Faith said, standing up from her chair by the fire with me. I had let her into the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight." I smiled at her. "See you in the morning!" I called after her.

As she left, I couldn't help but wonder why I haven't seen the Slytherin common room yet and she had seen Gryffindor's.

I saw Hermione going up the stairs and I went to meet her. I may as well get some sleep too. I'm exhausted after today. Especially as Neville almost made his potion blow up next to me in Potions. I feel sorry for the poor boy.

Last I saw of him, Harry was comforting him. I think Harry is nice…

…**..**

**I'll have you know, the whole time I was writing this, my friend was sitting there saying 'HURRY UP' then I got distracted by making fake tattoos on me and after several failed attempts, I got it. Then I got distracted trying to make ink. **

**A pretty hard task when it is night, you have barely anything around that is needed and your parents think you are asleep. Anyway, I made ink. It's not sooo good but I suppose it will work. Tomorrow I am making a quill out of a feather so I can write with it.**

**I don't know why I felt the need to document my day to you but anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Argh I'm being attacked by a pillow! **

**Boing… **


	8. Chapter 8 - Malfoy makes a Mistake

In our World we are Friends- Chapter eight

Malfoy makes a mistake

**Hi! My friend pushed me to update this again! She really likes this story. I hope you guys do too!**

…**..**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was starting to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast when I saw Harry ahead of me. He was without Ron and was all alone, which I think was kinda rare. "Harry, wait for me!" I called and he slowed down.

I easily caught up to him and we started walking in companionable silence. "So what do you think of professor Snape?" Harry asked to break the silence.

I wrinkled my nose up. "I don't like him. He is mean." I declared.

Harry laughed. Just then, a voice said behind us, "Well, well. It looks like Potter is trying to get himself a girlfriend. I reckon he's only going for her because the better looking ones are unavailable."

It was the blondie who was apparently called Draco. Faith was beside him. She was glaring. I soon realized that it was at Draco, not Harry and I. I don't know why, but Draco seems to have a sort of rivalry between him and Harry. I think it started when Harry refused his offer of friendship.

"That's my friend, thank you very much!" A voice snapped, bringing me out of me thoughts. "And you will _not_ talk about her in such a way!"

Faith was standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Draco's expression contorted into one of surprise. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"You damn well better be!" Faith exclaimed before marching over to a startled Harry and I. "Come on guys. I'm going with you."

_**Faith's POV**_

How dare he insult my friend and her friend like that! That arrogant git! I _thought _he was nice when he helped us at the station. But no… he had to go and be mean. I have made up my mind to avoid him as much as possible. It seems he is also against Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. What. An. Idiot.

_**Draco's POV**_

I have a feeling I just made a critical mistake. I was actually getting along quite nicely with Faith until this happened. I had no idea she would be so protective. Sighing, I made my way into the Great Hall. Faith was sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting animatedly with a couple of them. I frowned as I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Why does she have to be so bloody friendly and nice?! Friendly nice people don't belong in slytherin.

I think the hat made a mistake. Faith should be in Gryffindor; she certainly looks like she belongs there, I thought bitterly. I will have to get some help to change that… I don't want her belonging in Gryffindor. I want her in Slytherin.

…**..**

**I was just reading through this story and I'm like 'OMC, I so need to edit this! Also, I am thinking of changing Sarah's last name because she isn't related to Sirius or anything.**

**And yes, I am thinking that they were Muggle-born or Half-blood or something. I will explain in later chapters… or when I edit this. Just to answer any questions you guys had!**

**I can't wait till December when it is re-editing month!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well. Feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Switch

In our World we are Friends- Chapter nine

The switch

**Hey again! My anniversary was yesterday and I am still celebrating and my friend wanted this updated and inspired me to do so. Enjoy!**

…**..**

_**Faith's POV.**_

I was chilling with Sarah in the Gryffindor common room one afternoon when she randomly exclaimed, "I have the best idea, follow me!"

Sarah jumped up and ran upstairs into her dorm. I followed after her, curious as to what her idea was. When I got up there, she was bouncing on her bed holding her Hogwarts uniform. "So… what was your 'brilliant' idea?" I asked and she grinned.

"I DARE you to wear my Gryffindor uniform for a whole day and I will wear yours! We're about the same size aren't we?" Sarah exclaimed excitedly and I just stared at her.

"What. An. Amazing. Idea!" I screeched, before joining Sarah in the jumping up and down on her bed.

_**Draco's POV**_

I absolutely cannot believe my eyes… This morning, after mysteriously disappearing yesterday afternoon, Faith showed up at the Slytherin table… wearing Gryffindor robes… What the hell?!

I also noticed that her friend, Sarah I think it was, was wearing Slytherin robes. And she was a Gryffindor. It is obvious that the two swapped their robes. I think it is stupid. Why wear another houses colour robes and not your own?

This is a big problem. We can't allow for one of our Slytherins to be parading about looking like a Gryffindor. It's just not right. I really think I need to get some fellow Slytherins in on this. Together, we will change Faith for the better.

_**Harry's POV**_

Today, Sarah turned up wearing Slytherin robes. I could tell it was one of her crazy ideas but I couldn't help but wonder, why?

I glanced across the hall and saw Draco glaring daggers at us. Faith was also wearing Sarah's robes and was grinning and waving at us. I smiled and waved back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

It is going perfectly. From the moment we walked into the great hall, everybody has been staring at us with our uniform switch. I rather like the attention, only a few people look mad or disgusted and the rest seem to think it is pretty funny.

I hope sometime today Faith and I both have a free period because I really want to talk to her. Maybe we could plan a prank to do on Draco together… I know she dislikes him now. Well, maybe she is a bit disappointed as she hoped he would be nice, but I think she still has some hope and she still likes him… She just needs to get a bit of revenge on him then she will be all good again! That's the way Sarah is.

…**..**

**I read through my reviews on this story and started crying like mad. You guys are so sweet and supportive of me! Cookies to you lovely folk! (::) (::) (::)**

**And a hug. –(^.^)—(^.^)-**

**I started planning the next chapter so that should be out soon! It also contains some DRAMA!**

**Argh I'm being attacked by my foot!**


	10. Chapter 10- Malfoy gets Help

In our World we are Friends- Chapter ten

Malfoy gets help

**Hey! I know I got at least some of you curious about what's going to happen next so… here's the next chapter for you! Don't worry, I chatted with my friend and we agreed that there would be no deaths or extreme injuries (well, maybe). **

**Just so you know, yes, I play Faith in this and Tiff plays Sarah. Yes, some of our personality traits have been copied into the characters but **not **all of them. That's all for now!**

…**..**

Draco smirked as he consulted a Slytherin seventh year about the problem with Faith. "She acts like a Gryffindor, dresses like a Gryffindor and hangs around Gryffindor's. What can we do to stop that?" Draco asked.

The older Slytherin, William his name was, pursed his lips and replied thoughtfully, "Well there is something…"

Draco nodded. "Just do whatever. I reckon she would make a rather great Slytherin, if she put her mind to it."

The dark haired Slytherin grinned. "And we can't have one of our own making a fool of herself and acting like stupid Gryffindor's. It would spoil our reputation."

Draco thanked his fellow house mate and stood up, deciding he would go to the library. William smirked. "Well looks like someone has something coming to her." He muttered to himself before raising his voice and calling a couple of other seventh years over. "Listen, it is time for us to do what Slytherins do best." He told them, leaning in and whispering his plan in their ears.

_**Faith's POV**_

I waved goodbye to Sarah as I stepped through into the Slytherin common room. Instantly, I could feel something was wrong and saw that all eyes were on me. Walking quietly, I started up to my dorm when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw it was an unfamiliar seventh year. "Come with me," He invited. "We want to talk to you."

Frowning hesitantly, I followed him over to where a small group of older Slytherins were talking. I gulped. Why did they need to chat with me? I looked up and noticed a lone blonde head on the other side of the room, but other than that the place was empty. "We have noticed," the biggest one, obviously the leader of the small group, started. "That you seem to spend an awful lot of time with the Gryffindor's?" He said it more like a question.

I nodded. "Yes. My best friend is there."

Their grins widened. "We know. And we are only asking a _small _favour of you. You see, I have recently invented a new spell and I am curious to see how it works. You should feel honoured, we have picked you as our test subject. Don't worry, it won't hurt." He explained. "Well, only a little bit." He added under his breath.

I nodded again, too shy to say anything. What does their new spell and Gryffindor's have to do with each other? "We are going to test it now. Then we have to ask you something." They told me, just before I fell to the ground in pain.

I thought they said it wouldn't hurt? It wasn't too intense, just little stinging. They just caught me off guard, that's all. I stood up again and glanced back to the corner where the blondie was. Shocked, I saw it was Draco. "Now, we have to ask you to do a little something. Nothing big, it should be no problem for a Slytherin like you."

"Ok." I replied, curious as to what they were going to ask me to do.

"By the end of tomorrow afternoon, we want you to make a big spectacle of calling that Gryffindor, Sarah, a Mudblood in front of everyone. I _know_ you are capable of doing that. Keep in mind, if you don't do it, we are able to make that little bit of stinging stronger." The older Slytherin said.

I stared at him horrified. There was no way I would ever call my bestest friend ever a Mudblood. "No. I can't. I can't do it." I whispered.

They shrugged, grinning evilly. "Your choice. It will keep getting worse."

I spun around and quickly exited the common room, not wanting to hear any more.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was just about to get into bed when I heard a knock on my dorm door. Opening it, I saw my best friend. "Faith! I didn't know you were visiting tonight!" I exclaimed happily before noticing her face. "Faith? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I- I can't." were the last words I heard before she burst into tears.

…**..**

**I couldn't bring myself to make Draco do it himself, so I just had him as an observer in that whole ordeal. Faith may possibly 'tame him' in later chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be here soon!**


	11. Chapter 11- A solution

In our World we are Friends- Chapter eleven

A solution

**Hey peeps!**

**I'm back!**

**I will be doing this today as I promised Tiff I would do it for her birthday. It is a bit late… but oh well. I hope you enjoy all the same Tiff! Happy late birthday!**

…**..**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Faith?" I asked cautiously as I led her into the room and shut the door.

I steered her over to my bed where we sat down on it and pulled the curtains closed. "What happened?"

Faith took a deep breath then turned towards me and hugged me tightly. "You are my bestest friend ever." She whispered, her voice a bit muffled.

Pulling away she started explaining, "Some older Slytherins want me to call you a- a Mudblood." She shook her head defiantly. "But you are my best friend and I would never call you that!" She exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thanks." I frowned, thinking. "What would happen if you don't?"

She looked down at the bed. "They have some sort of stinging hex. They said they would make it stronger until I did it."

"Oh."

She frowned again. "But I can't do it! I can't call you that!"

I pulled her in for another hug. "What if you pretend to do it?"

She sat up straighter. "Pretend?"

"Yeah. Like, you call me a Mudblood and they know but we know that you didn't mean it." I explained.

She still looked doubtful still. "Ok."

"Just let's try it. Want to stay here with me tonight?" I offered.

She smiled. "Sure."

_**Draco's POV**_

I sat on my own bed and thought. When I talked to the others about Faith, I hadn't meant for them to use forms of torture on her. That's just cruel. I realized that Slytherins are not very nice. I don't want to be a Slytherin anymore if this is the way they get ones younger than them to do what they want.

I don't want to do this anymore.

Maybe I should tell the older Slytherins that they had done enough and that I had a better plan? I don't know, as long as I don't have to do this anymore. I don't like being a Slytherin but my parents expect me to be one, act like one and think like one.

I think life is very unfair. Maybe tomorrow I will go talk to Faith.

…**..**

**Is the sudden twist I did in the last chapter too much for you? Do you guys have any problems with it or should I change it? Let me know what you think! I'm not entirely certain on it. **

**I'm always happy to hear your feedback!**

**ONNE OF MY STUPID SIBLINGS ATE MY DONUT! :'( Does anyone have one that they can share?**


End file.
